


Peter Parker and his Homecoming Date

by cxpbuck



Series: Peter Parker vs. His Secret Identity [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Peter, Identity Reveal, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxpbuck/pseuds/cxpbuck
Summary: “I’ve been sent here on pest control,” Shocker’s voice boomed, his voice deep and gravelly. Peter could vaguely feel Liz’s hands dig into his forearm in fear. He placed himself in front of the quivering girl, his arm placed in front of her protectively. “I’m here to terminate a spider.”OR: Shocker attacks Peter inside of the dance, instead of waiting for him to leave.





	Peter Parker and his Homecoming Date

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t properly checked through this. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

Peter felt like he was going crazy. His chest was heavy and pain was shooting down from his shoulders to his wrists. His hair was stuck down to his forehead with sweat. He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. If he just pressed a little bit harder, blood would be drawn.

The music that boomed in the background almost seemed like white noise. Peter could only hear the blood pumping in his ears.

_”I’ll kill you and everybody you love.”_

The words hurt. They hurt worse than a bullet to his chest or knife in his gut. Peter kept hearing them as he slowly trekked through the dance.

_May, May, Ned, Tony, Ned, MJ._

It felt like a vulture was scratching at his neck. His throat was dry and sore. His palms were sweaty. His knees felt like they were going to buckle with every step. There was too much at risk if he left this dance.

“What did he say to you?” Liz’s voice was amused, but concern was evident. Peter couldn’t tell her, it’d ruin her. He swallowed. It hurt.

“I gotta go.” Pain. Anger. Disappointment. It was all over her face. He’d done this too many times to her already. She didn’t deserve this, so Peter told her that.

_“I’ll kill you dead.”_

Peter was a walking corpse. He knew as soon as he leaves this hall, he’s a gravestone in the ground alongside his Uncle Ben.

Peter was about to take off. He was about to run away from Liz, planning on putting on his red and blue onesie and going to find the Vulture. Only, he couldn’t.

His spider senses saw it happen before he did.

The doors into the hall were suddenly kicked open, a familiar piece of electric weaponry surrounding the man’s fist.

Loud yelps and screams were let out by some, whereas others just stared at the figure in horror. The teenagers shoulders trembled whilst adults tried pulling nearby students behind them.

Shocker - Peter had since called him - had locked the doors behind him, his eyes flaming with deviltry. He had a smile planted on his face, false and cunning. His malicious grin alone had Peter feeling like thousands of spiders were crawling up from the base of his spine.

“I’ve been sent here on pest control,” Shocker’s voice boomed, his voice deep and gravelly. Peter could vaguely feel Liz’s hands dig into his forearm in fear. He placed himself in front of the quivering girl, his arm placed in front of her protectively. “I’m here to terminate a spider.”

Somewhere during Shocker’s entrance, the music had stopped playing. Only soft noises could be heard. The scared breaths of teenagers. The whiz of Shocker’s tech. The confused murmurs between students.

“Spider-Man?” were the words that frequented their lips.

Peter felt Ned’s wide eyes staring at him from across the hall, but Peter ignored him, not being able to tear his eyes from the man. Shocker licked his crusting lips in greed, scanning the students like a predator waiting for its prey.

An aggressive sigh filled the room, “Oh, Incy, if you don’t show soon, we’re gonna have a problem.” He pointedly raised his wrists and nodded his head towards the weaponry on his arm.

Peter still didn’t move. What was the point of this? Toomes said nothing would happen if he didn’t leave the dance. Sure, he was about to, but they couldn’t possibly know that. Or could they? Peter didn’t know these days.

With a melodramatic pout, Shocker said, “Shame, she was pretty.” He grabbed the nearest girl by her curly brown locks and yanked her towards him, the electricity from his fist inches away from her face. Michelle. It just had to be Michelle. Her normally bored face was replaced with wide, scared eyes and parted lips.

Peter had never had to make a decision like this before. Deciding between his identity or someone else. He had never even thought he’d have to make this decision anytime soon. He had his family and friends, even his school, to think about. If he came out as Spider-Man now, there’s no going back from that. All his future enemies and past would be a danger to his family.

Although, Peter knew what he had to do. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. No life is worth less than his secret identity. He protects lives, he doesn’t trade them.

“Wait!” Peter called out from the back of the hall, walking towards Shocker, securing his webshooters on his wrists. Liz, behind him, tried to grab him, but it was no use. Shocker lifted his head to look at where Peter’s voice was coming from, a smirk pulling on his lips.

The room, for the first time this evening, went dead silent. Peter’s classmates and teachers, all the people he knew, couldn’t take their puzzled eyes off of the boy.

 _Peter was Spider-Man?_  That was the question that was left hanging in the air, but unanswered.

Shocker pushed Michelle to the side, long forgetting about her. “Peter Parker, is it? When Boss said you were a kid, I gotta say, I was surprised.” He stood there, staring at his weapon, almost admiring the technology on his arm. “I mean, what kid can almost hold together a ferry with only his webs and strength?” Shocker asked, before continuing with a dry laugh, “Almost, though. If Iron Man wasn’t there, you would’ve killed those people, Pete.”

Peter silently shook where he stood, his fingers trembled and his feet felt heavy. He could feel his classmates gaping at him, hushed gasps and questions could be vaguely heard.

“You know,” Peter found himself saying, his throat dry but he kept himself from speaking shakily. “If you wanted to come to homecoming with me, all you had to do was ask.” This was familiar. His Spider-Man wit. This he could work with.

Peter shrugged off his jacket, knowing what he was about to do would confirm everyone’s thoughts in the room, if they weren’t sure enough already. “You wanna have my first dance of the night, Pikachu? Let’s dance.”

“Now we’re talking.” Shocker grinned manically. He charged towards Peter, his fist raised towards his face. Peter shot a web on the ceiling and gracefully flipped over him.

“Missed me, missed me, now you gotta... Wait no.” Peter sang as he landed a kick on Shocker’s shin. Shocker turned around and aimed for Peter’s head, which he narrowly missed.

“Enough games.” Shocker spat, landing a punch on Peter’s chest, sending him flying backwards against a concrete wall. His classmates gasped as the concrete crumbled from behind him.

“But I like games,” Peter groaned as he shakily stood back up again. He may or may not have heard Ned cheer as he got back onto his feet. “More games.”

Peter shot a web at Shocker’s weaponry and pulled it towards himself, causing Shocker to tumble forward. Sliding on the floor, Peter kicked his leg out and watched as Shocker tripped on his feet, sending him to the ground.

Shocker flipped himself around and pounded on Peter’s chest. Hard. Peter got pummelled into another wall, flying pass multiple students and teachers. He just realised how much his head hurt. Was that blood? Peter’s fingers lifted from his head, a scarlet mark residing there.

Peter whimpered. This wasn’t how he pictured homecoming. He closed his eyes briefly and when they fluttered open again, Shocker was stood before him.

“You done, Spider-Boy?” His fist was raised, ready to batter Peter’s head into next week. Peter smiled wickedly up at him, blood staining his pearly whites.

“What, you getting sleepy?” Peter shot a web on the ceiling and pulled himself onto it, attaching himself. He crawled onto the ceiling and shot as many webs as he could. “Disadvantage of having a close range weapon, huh, Shocker?” Peter called down to him. The man only cussed in response, struggling against the sticky substance.

Once he resembled a caterpillar in a cocoon, Peter elegantly dropped down onto the ground, landing in his trademark pose. “It’s Spider-Man, by the way.” He dusted his hands off as he stood up straight.

“That was awesome!” Ned yelled, beaming from where he stood. Peter watched as he fist bumped the air in triumph. Peter felt a small smile tug at his lips, but he continued to watch the rest of his classmates nervously. What now?

“You’re Spider-Man? Of course you are.” Flash finally spoke up, throwing his arms up in disbelief. “I always knew there was something freaky about you, Parker.” He then left the front doors after unlocking them, swearing in dubiety as he did.

“Dramatic much.” Michelle huffed as she watched Flash leave with unimpressed eyes.

Peter chuckled and was about to agree, until he saw Liz. Her eyebrows were shot upwards and her lips were parted. He couldn’t tell whether she was pissed or surprised. Maybe a little bit of both.

Peter started walking towards her, ready to spout as many apologies as possible. He was going to tell her how he was sorry, how he wanted better for her, how he wished this could’ve been a normal night. However, the Vulture was still out there and Peter had to catch him.

“Oh, shi- I, I gotta go,” Peter began running towards the doors before quickly turning around and saying, “Like, don’t tell anyone.”

He knew saying that was useless, but it was worth a try. Within the next few hours, his face was all over the news. Everyone knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Some were unfazed, some were outraged a teenager was risking his life every night.

Peter? He just wanted to go to bed. He just had a building drop on him. He deserved a break.


End file.
